gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Encryption by ElfTech247
During Christmas 2k5 the Map:S CORP was fully present and run by NPC:Mrs. Claus. A number of NPC:ElfTechs typed in their journals about the happens within their job and reviving of Santa Claus, many revealed horrific experiments and even the cataclysmic end to the facility. One particular ElfTech, ElfTech247, posted several entries that were hidden behind a code and an encryption, or corrupted. A large number of GCDers partook in the effort to decode and decrypt, and the results are displayed here: Journal of Elftech247 ElfTech247#Entry_3 *Posted: Fri Nov 18, 2005 5:51 am Friday November 18, 2005 3:00 am Authorization: 247 Password: ******** Encryption: text/plain Transmission error. Unable to record. Recovered file follows. (20% loss) Everything is going according to plan. The Larry Pottar set provided the equipment for chemical reserves. The moon-shoe provided the repairs to the leg units of the suit as well. We can make do without the utility belts, though I am annoyed they are not done. I am not sure how many appearances the backup suit can make since it was never meant for long periods of use. 138 has done well with it. Progress and research go well. We have fused the claws and cannon in place, and can now move on to the study of the vial itself. We already know it has strange properties. Hopefully it will be just what we need. The assignments have gone remarkably well. Everyone assigned on Naughty or Nice research seems to be pulling through, and as far as I'm concerned right now, the less people in the building, the better for the R&D team's experiments and ventures. Besides, Santa has been so busy that there's no way he could get his list checked twice. We're having him take it easy until Christmas. This year is going to be an amazing year for S Corp. I've moved most of my workstation down to the sublevel since I'm down here so much. R&D has basically become my life at this point. I even got a cot for sleeping- sometimes the best ideas come in the middle of the night, and it's great to be able to wake up and then make the idea happen. The crane incident will certainly be causing some problems. 101 will be able to easily cover it up though. The next shipment will be here soon and we can move to the second phase. We're gonna make it, we're actually going to make it. Well, as long as 003 does those CoKi kitties. They should learn from 722- his moonshoe production is amazing! ---- Entry 4 *Posted: Sun Nov 20, 2005 6:46 pm Sunday November 20, 2005 3:40 pm Notice: This file has been tampered with, and now differs from the original version. If you have received this message in error, please contact your system administrator. Authorization: 247 Password: ******** ********** Encryption: text/encrypted X-Altercation: ------------------------- The Yeti testing has been going well. They are very responsive to weapon equipping. 137 has attested to their marksmanship. They will most certainly rival Jack's forces should he try and pull anything. Finally, the G-Virus seems to have taken on some interesting properties. When chilled, as happens to all things in the arctic, it seems to form a biomechanical bond. This is an interesting symbiotic relationship- the mechanics are powered by natural cellular energy, while the organic material seems to gain the added function of the mechanics. I am certain furthering this research will prove vital to our success in bringing Santa back to life. Mrs. Claus has been very anxious as well. She wants this done and Santa alive. I keep telling her these things take time. Usually it results in her screaming at me for various reasons. We're going as fast as we can. Weapons attachment and upgrades have been successful, and the biological properties from yeti testing might be the breakthrough we need. I haven't slept much lately, but at least it will all be over soon. We didn't expect the Yetis to develop such aggressive tendencies when given a sample of the G-Virus. Two very curious things happened. We saw the symbiotic relationship form between animal and machine, but we also saw the Yeti gain an odd understanding of the weapon they were fused with. They suddenly knew how to use it like an expert. This is indeed very interesting; though it did result in the loss of security at the time. Upon elimination of the problem Yetis, the mechanical parts fell from the lifeless bodies- perhaps they had nothing left to gain from their partner, or perhaps there was another factor at work. We will be looking into ways to implement this technology into the suit upgrades. Santa has stabilized as well as someone in death can. His body has been prepared for reanimation. We are reasonably certain that the G-Virus, with the assistance of the mechanical suit, can bring Santa back to a fully functional level. We need about 2-3 more weeks for testing though, since we are not sure if this has any side effects we should be aware of. ---- Entry 9 *Posted: Tue Nov 29, 2005 9:42 pm Tuesday November 29, 2005 6:40 pm Authorization: 247 Password: ********** Encryption: text/plain Current Mood: NULL Current Music: NULL It's happening! He's here! The serum worked but not as we had hoped. The Mindows XD core dumped when it saw jack standing there. He was slow getting into his suit too. Who would have thought- SENSITIVE INFORMATION DETECTED. ATTEMPTING ENCRYPTION NO! Get out of my system! I can't feel my legs. I hear Mrs. Claus coming. I must go before it is too late. SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN We regret to inform you that the journal of ElfTech247 has been sealed due to a security compromise. Please do not attempt to contact him through this address any further. Thank you for your cooperation. -S CORP "Making Christmas..." Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide